


還沒想到

by february22015



Category: Law & Order, Puncture (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊跟真實事件及人物毫無關係</p>
    </blockquote>





	還沒想到

**Author's Note:**

> ＊跟真實事件及人物毫無關係

Mike今天可以說是諸事不順，公司網路斷過不停，秘書又剛好放假，電話和咖啡等瑣碎事都得自己和Paul搞定，忙了一整天準備回家才發現車被不知道是那一個白痴刮花。最終他一路上懷着煩躁的心情冒着滂沱大雨來到Nicole家想要來一發，結果對方卻早有客了。她是甚麼時候變得這麼受歡迎的？

他打開手機通訊錄，準備打給Paul又怕吵醒他女兒，其他人也在忙着派對嗑藥，接通電話對方也不是不清醒就是說了兩句就掛線，就在這個時候他才驚覺自己這麼多聯絡人卻沒有一個人會聽，不過說實話，有人聽又如何？

清醒的副作用。他無奈的深深吸了口氣，聽着身後的房間內傳出的叫床聲，周遭的空氣一下子悶熱起來。回家好了。他煩躁的拉扯着領帶，正想轉身離開，一個不起眼的身影進入餘光，他以為又是附近的醉漢或毒蟲，逐步走近才發現那是個男孩。

男孩在大雨中瑟縮在陰暗的角落，聽見腳步才緩緩抬起頭，對方看上去還只有17、8歲，不知道都待在這裡多久了，全身衣物都被雨水淋濕，毛衣也滴出水來，厚而卷曲的頭髮沒精打彩塌了下去，幾根髮絲貼在臉上，但掩不住臉頰上的傷口和瘀痕，那副歪歪扭扭的粗框眼鏡也充滿水氣，勉強的掛在臉上，看上去有點可笑。

「你還好嗎？」他心情已經很糟了，不想再惹上甚麼麻煩，但他可不想在明天在電視上看見對方失蹤或是被劫殺的新聞，在這一區這些可不算是新鮮事。

男孩微微動着嘴唇，聲音小得可憐，他得靠近才清楚聽見。

「請讓我在你家過一晚。」他以為自己聽錯了。

「隨你想做些甚麼也可以。」男孩補充。聲音平穩，目光呆滯，像他一點都不在意對方會怎樣解讀這句話的意思。

「我只是需要地方過夜。」

一架車輛經過，燈光剛好照到男孩臉上，他好像在甚麼地方見過這臉孔。

－－

「你確定不用通知你家人？」他看着男孩坐在床墊沒被衣服淹沒的位置上，用手指輕輕拉扯着過寬的衣領，鎖骨消失又出現，他裝作不經意的移開目光。他已經把最小的衣服借給對方作為洗澡後的替換，但他們的體型始終有點距離。

男孩搖搖頭，沒了眼鏡，目光似乎更散渙散了，一直低頭玩着過長的衣擺，像個安靜又乖巧的學生，完全不像是出來賣的，但誰能憑外表判斷一切。

「多大了？」他早就趁對方洗澡時檢查了身份證件，只是想看看對方會怎樣回答。他看着對方仍滴着水的頭髮，隨手在一旁拿了條毛巾披在對方頭上開始輕輕拭着，男孩看上去有點意外，一雙無辜的眼睛看了看他又馬上躲開視線。

「17⋯」沒有說謊。

「很需要錢嗎？」男孩搖搖頭。「我只想要地方過夜。」

「離家出走嗎？這很傷父母心啊⋯」他笑着說，但顯然對方沒興趣接受任何說教。

「不關你的事。」男孩難得皺着眉正視着他，家庭明顯是對方的逆鱗，看臉的傷痕，也可能是因為家暴跑出來。

「抱歉，職業病。」他裝作抱歉的笑了笑，男孩只是不滿的別過頭。「你叫甚麼名字？」他問。

「⋯Justin。」這也是真名。要是Justin真的是出來賣的，他想對方也活不長。

「下次選別的地方，Justin。」Justin沒有回應，思緒似乎早就飄到別處去了。Justin不像會在意他怎麼做，他也不管這麼多了，直接吻上對方的嘴唇。

Justin沒抗拒，讓他把舌頭探進柔軟的口腔。Justin在他的攻勢下卻顯得相當笨拙，呼吸開始混亂並發出可憐的嗚咽。他沒放開對方，繼續吸吮着那紅潤的嘴唇，直至他扶着Justin的腰，把對方躺在牆上。

光是一個吻Justin已經臉紅耳赤，胸口隨着喘息起伏不停，雙眼也被淚水沾濕。他很少跟男人上床，也只試過兩次，都是在他高中時期，Justin有點讓他想起那時的時光。

「沒甚麼經驗吧，Justin？」事實上他不認為對方有任何經驗，生澀又笨拙的動作是挺可愛的，但這不代表他會就這樣放過對方或者溫柔一點，現在的他沒有心情去照顧其他人，只是想把下身的燥熱發洩出來，而且他覺得這樣對Justin來說會更好。

Justin沒有回答，被猜中了吧。他笑着把對方的褲子往下拉，Justin下意識的退縮了一下然後就順從着他的動作，把光裸的雙腿展露出來，過長的T裇剛好蓋住了私處。他從下而上的撫着Justin的大腿，把手探進雙腿被遮住的位置，裡面沒穿內褲，Mike的手一下子就碰到對方的性器。

稍微用上一點力握緊，對方的身體就開始微微顫抖，雙手抓着本來就滿是皺折的床單，腳尖繃緊。Mike的手來回撫慰着對方，另一隻手托起那輪廓分明的下巴繼續那個吻，有意無意的用又硬又粗的鬚根刺着對方光滑的臉。滿足過後他放開Justin，看着對方一臉迷矇的露出粉潤的舌尖舔走他在自己嘴角上留下的津液，大概只是慣性動作，但在Mike眼中卻是另一回事。

他看着Justin捏緊床單，滿頭大汗的呼出一下一下微弱的呻吟，隱藏在T恤下的凸起把衣服沾濕了，他就在這個時候停下手。

Justin紅着臉，一副茫然的樣子看着他。

「你看你把我借你的衣服都弄成甚麼樣子了？」他裝作責備對方，準備被無視或像剛才那樣頂嘴，但Justin卻低頭看着T恤深色的位置皺皺眉頭，好像覺得這真的是自己的錯一樣。

這種反應有點新鮮。以往他老是嫌麻煩不肯找沒經驗的人上床，偶爾這樣好像也不錯。

「腿撐起來。」他用手碰了碰，催促着對方，順道故意把手上的液體都沾到大腿的軟肉上，Justin看着那道濕潤的痕跡，猶豫了一會就乖乖的撐起汗濕的雙腿。

像掀起裙子般，他把被體液弄髒的上衣卷到對方腰上，把私密的地方暴露在自己面前，未經撫慰的後穴仍緊閉着。他以為這又會是漫長的前戲，但手指才戳進穴口，柔軟的肉壁就隨着他手指的侵入收緊放鬆，不一會整根手指就沒入Justin體內，他乾脆加入第二根手指，毫不溫柔的動作令Justin悶哼了一聲，但溫熱的甬道還是依舊歡迎着他，他越來越興奮，把兩根手指不斷往裡面捅，Justin雙腿已被體液打濕，情色的水聲在耳邊響過不停，這種柔軟的感覺是他沒料到的。

「看來已經有人進過這裡了？還真看不出來啊，還以為你是那種爹地媽咪的乖寶寶。」明知道這些話毫無根據，但他刻意的挑釁卻換來一下緊致的感覺。

「嗯嗯⋯」Justin一臉委屈的咬着唇忍下喘息。

「就是這樣子被趕出來的嗎，Justin？」看着Justin有苦難言的模樣，他也不再問下去，直接把對方的手拉到自已腫脹的跨下。

「你知道該怎麼做。」說着他又加快手指的抽插，在猛烈的刺激下，Justin顫着手把他的褲鏈拉開，就在修長的手指毫無阻隔地碰到灼熱的頂端時，他難耐的低喘了一下，但Justin動搖的動作令他有點急燥，他乾脆握着他對方的手開始套弄，把體液沾滿Justin的每一根手指上。感覺到手中的柱身越來越漲大，Justin臉上的紅暈更加明顯，他試圖別開臉避開，但馬上就被轉回去。

「好好看着，你做得很好。」他在Justin唇上吻了一下，像鼓勵一樣，灰綠的淚眼呆呆的看着他，他不以為意的露出微笑，在對方不為意的時候再加了兩根手指。

Justin吃痛的叫了一聲，額頭頓時冒出冷汗，後穴一下子收緊起來，包圍着他的手指。這似乎對對方來說太多了，但他沒有即時抽出來，更開始在裡面按揉抽動。Justin不斷發出可憐的嗚咽，四肢因為痛楚而顫慄着，卻無一絲反抗的意思，反而咬緊牙關承受着這一切。Mike本來是打算試一下，以為對方覺得難受就會推開他，沒想到對方自我保護意識薄弱到這個地步，疼痛危險也不懂避開，就連一句「不」也不會說。

「你還好嗎？」他抹去對方額上的汗，Justin雙眼半合的喘着氣，像隻小貓一樣主動把自己的臉擦過他的手，好像這樣就足夠安慰他的痛楚般，甬道也努力的迎合他的手指。

反正只是一晚，不要管這麼多。他提醒自己。在Justin開始適應過後，他把手指緩緩抽離顫抖的身體，Justin近乎虛脫的倚在牆上，輕輕喘着氣。

他把Justin整個人拉到自己懷中，讓對方坐在他腿上，雙手環着自己的頸。他抱着埋在他頸窩的Justin，挺立的性器不經意地磨擦着對方的會陰和軟下來的後穴，只是輕輕一碰，穴口就張開迎接他，親吻般吸吮着他的頂端，聽着Justin在耳邊的低吟，他很艱難的忍下插進去的衝動。

「抬高屁股。」他輕輕拍打着對方臀上的嫩肉，Justin輕哼了一下照着做了。「對，這才是好孩子。」他只是順口的說一句，Justin卻似乎因此把他抱得更緊了，但下身得到解放的他還是鬆了口氣，環着Justin的腰把手伸到床頭櫃，在裡面摸索着。

「操。」他不禁咒罵了一聲。櫃裡面一個保險套也沒有，上次在這裡用保險套是甚麼時候他都忘了，當然也不會記得自己已經沒有存貨。這下子尷尬了，現在說要出去買也沒意思。

「hey，小子⋯」他拍了拍Justin的背，對方神情恍惚的看着他，臉上的紅暈仍未退散。

「這問題有點多餘，但我還得問一下你。你會有避孕套嗎？」Justin搖搖頭，他絕望的呼了口氣。

「看來我們要停一下⋯⋯」說着他準備鬆開手，但身上的人就像只樹熊一樣，沒有放開的意思。

「Justin、」他正想擺脫對方，下一秒卻突然脫力。Justin握着他的陰莖，把一半吞了進去。

緊致熾熱的肉壁緊緊包圍着他，久未釋放的他低喘了一聲，但仍抑制着把Justin腰身壓下來的慾望。被比手指更粗更硬的性器刺進體內，酸痛和酥麻的感覺讓Justin雙腿軟下來了，夾雜着痛苦和歡愉的呻吟也隨着他細微又不經意的扭動一下一下的從嘴邊漏出。Mike有點愣住了，完全沒想到對方會有這樣的舉動，下一秒又因為眼前的景象喘過不停。

「你知道自己在做甚麼嗎？」他壓低聲線。Justin馬上絞緊了腸道，但深入的動作沒有停止。裡面舒服得要命，但他可不想染上甚麼病，也許倒過來說會比較合理，但身上的Justin就像個任性的孩子，只要他稍微想推開對方，背上那雙手就把得鎖得更緊。

「Justin。」Mike刻意加重語氣，Justin才畏縮起來，環在背上的手也放鬆了點，停住動作在他身上瑟瑟發抖。

「我保證⋯⋯我保證我沒有病⋯⋯」Justin小聲的在他耳邊細語着，語氣渾着哭腔。

「是真的，我沒有跟任何人睡過⋯⋯」看着眼前抽着鼻子的孩子，他不知道要從那裡開始糾正對方的思維，或者要不要關心一下對方，但最近的事已經夠煩了，他不想就連一夜情也要這樣費神。Justin不像有病也不像在說謊，盡快解決就好了。

「來。」他拍拍對方的背想安撫對方，Justin馬上一副要哭的樣子讓他嘆了口氣。「如果要繼續，你接下來都得聽我的，好嗎？」像勸導孩子般，他在對方額頭親了一下，像催眠一樣，Justin立即乖順的依照他的指示躺到床上去。

他覺得自己快要養成某種怪癖了。

他小心的把自己完全抽出，Justin隨即失落的哼了一聲，但他也沒有理會，低頭看着柱身上微量腥紅的痕跡，他皺皺眉，紅腫的穴口卻還在開開合合誘惑着他，他把Justin雙腿架到肩上，下身的景象一覧無遺，對準穴口輕輕一擠，對方就急不及待的把他緊緊的吸住。

「進來⋯」Justin氣若遊絲的說道，被漫長的過程折磨得全身發抖。誰不想直接插進去？Mike有點焦躁的看着黏稠的交合處，緩緩的挺着腰讓Justin逐點逐點的把自己吞下去。

「一下子進去的話你會好痛的。」Justin裡面已經受傷了，他不得不這麼慢。對方想自毁不代表他要推他一把。

「那樣更好⋯」接近氣聲的回應，但Mike聽得一清二楚。

「我剛才說的話你都沒聽懂嗎？」他壓低聲線責備着Justin，懲罰般在臀上用力的扇了一下，留下明顯的紅印，對方難受的嗚咽了一聲。他開始小幅度的擺動着腰，儘管還未頂到最深，也已經令初次體驗的Justin喘息連連。沒有剛才的劇痛，Justin開始真正享受起來，腰身不自覺地微微晃動，紅唇半啓的吐出沒意義的聲音。

他在對方的挺立上輕輕捏着，然後再往前頂進一些，更多體液從頂端滲了出來。他把上身傾前，對折般把帶着瘀青的大腿被壓過去，他俯在Justin身上，故意在對方耳邊吐了口氣，敏感的甬道馬上收緊。在頂到最盡頭的時候，他跟Justin同時低喘了一聲，Justin隨着他的律動邊哭邊喘，精液和腸液在每次抽插都被擠出紅腫的穴口，本來乾淨的雙腿滿是他們留下的痕跡，看着這樣的畫面他不禁將自己刺得更深，Justin也跟着喊得更厲害了，小腿合攏把他的脖子也一并夾緊，甚至把他夾得有點頭暈眼花，他把手探進對方汗濕的T恤裡去，手指磨蹭着起伏不停的胸膛，突起的乳尖，新鮮的刺激感讓Justin張開眼，神情恍惚的看着自己身上的人。他開始猜着對方究竟把他當成誰了，可憐的傢伙。

「你棒呆了，Justin。」他知道Justin喜歡這樣，像個想得到長輩認同的孩子，只要得到稱讚，即使怎樣隱藏表情，下身的反應還是一目瞭然。他把Justin的腿分開讓他們更加緊密，無力的小腿自動自覺的勾在他腰上，雙手也掛到他背上。他笑着湊近對方的臉，在那雙唇瓣上吐着氣，雙眼與對方對上，兩片嘴唇互相磨擦，相當接近但並未碰上，直至被撞得迷迷糊糊的Justin主動抬起頭用舌尖舔了舔他的嘴唇。他馬上就回應了對方，Justin不一會也跟上他的節奏，舌頭互相纏擾，以一夜情的對象來說，他們的吻似乎有點纏綿，他吻過的人之中大概就是Justin的最笨拙了，但對方的反應還是令他無法抗拒。

「我快要對你上癮了。」他半開玩笑的說，毫不意外地，下身又一下緊致的感覺。

「⋯我⋯⋯我要⋯⋯」Justin哭着說出含糊的字句。

「射出來吧，Justin。」他在Justin汗濕的額頭上烙下一吻，抓着對方的腰用力在體內衝刺，沒幾下Justin就被操射了，他也管不了對方的哭喊，在抽搐不停的甬道繼續抽插。Justin因為刺激而哭過不停，但也沒有反抗，反而努力用雙手擧在他肩上，大概他就這樣射進去也不會有怨言，而他真的這樣做了。體內陌生的感覺讓Justin顫過不停，他喘着氣把自己退出，帶着一絲淺紅的液體隨即流出。

他很久沒試過這麼滿足了，最後一次內射都是前妻用槍管對着自己之前的事，刺激的情事過後就連他也需要緩一下，直至虛弱的指尖輕輕劃過他的手腕他才清醒過來。這幾天的事已經令他很累，他本來想就這樣躺下去就算，但看着近乎昏厥的Justin，他最終還是把對方抱進浴室。

－－

「好痛⋯⋯」Justin在躺進溫水時開始哭起來了，晃動着酸軟的腰身，迷迷糊糊的埋在他肩上喊着，跟剛才逆來順受的反應不太一樣。

「好痛⋯不要碰那裡⋯啊⋯」他沒理會，把手指鑽進對方後穴，笨拙的把裡面的液體都挖乾淨。

「下次答應跟男人上床之前你最好記得這種感覺。」他刻意教訓着對方。

「比我可怕的男人可不少，像你這想的小子在外面亂逛就跟自殺沒倆樣，你要好自為之。」Justin聽着哭得更厲害了，他這個時候還以為對方在怕他這句說話。Justin會怕倒還是件好事，想到對方也許還會找別的男人，他不由得的擔心起來。

問題少年他在工作上遇過不少，最終順利成長的不多，而Justin只是其中一個，不到能夠好好保護自己同時又過了成年人管束的尷尬年紀，但他還是像個囉嗦又自以為是的大叔說着些對方不會聽進去的說話。他不是個甚麼正派的人，也沒有資格去管教，但要是有甚麼事發生在Justin身上，他大概會內疚一輩子。

「Justin？」他看了看埋在肩上的腦袋，一動也不動，耳邊靜得只剩下細微的呼吸。

「的⋯我會的⋯爸⋯」迷迷糊糊的Justin在他耳邊喃喃低語，然後就像個沒電的玩偶重新伏回去。

－－

第二天他被電話吵醒了，才剛接聽就聽見Paul在破口大罵，投訴他沒準時赴約，他裝出生病的聲線打算矇混過去，他不覺得Paul會聽不出，不過對方還算是勉強接受了，叫他趕快回事務所。

他看看身後，Justin已經不在了，浴室的衣服也不見了，只掛着他借給對方的T恤和褲子，而且已經洗好了。

最少昨晚的不是夢。他聳聳肩的安慰自己。回到床邊才發現，床頭櫃上放着幾張皺巴巴的紙鈔，用書本好好壓住，那是昨晚他偷偷連同自己卡片塞進Justin褲袋裡的。但紙鈔裡沒有混着他的卡片，小心的翻了整個也找不到。他忽然安心下來。

也許會再見吧？

－－


End file.
